the evil dark mystery plan
by Little sister Amy
Summary: Ryou is kidnapped by a unknown person. what will Bakura do and is Marik really that much help? RXB M X M warning yaoi don't like don't read
1. The kidnapping

**LS: I have just 2 points **

**One: this is my first story so don't be so heartless to sent a bad review o and also there is a story almost the same as this one cause I writhed that to but that one stands on the profile of my sis "noffermans"**

**Two: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF YOUGIOH**

THE EVIL, DARK MISERY PLAN

RYOU'S POV

I was screaming but Bakura seemed not enjoy it; because I didn't stop he cut me again. I started to cry, asking, "Why do you hate you me so much? What's wrong with me? Why do you always want to hurt me? And once again you don't care…what's wrong with you?"

Then Bakura had a spark in his eyes that I never saw before. He pushed me out of the way and ran upstairs, screaming, "Stay away from me!"

I hurried after him because his strange behaviour worried me. "Bakura, come back here," I shouted,

but without listening he darted into my room and locked the door.

BAKURA'S POV

I knew Ryou was chasing me, so I ran into his bedroom and locked the door. I heard Ryou throw himself at the door, but all I saw was a dark room without any windows and then somewhere in the dark I noticed another door. I was feeling something weird, like I was afraid of what was on the other side of that door. Step by step I walked slowly toward the door, and when I got there something stopped me from touching the doorknob. I held my breath and turned around but nobody was there. Then I heard Ryou yelling for me. I ran to that door, but the key-it was gone!

RYOU'S POV

I hurled myself at the door again and again, but Bakura wouldn't open it. So I gave up and went downstairs. I moved down the hall and walked straight into the living room, thinking, "Humpf! I need a time out and to calm down. What was that just now-that look in his eye…it was like-"

The sound of the door closing grabbed my attention. I turned around quickly, asking, "Who is there?" But there was no response. "Bakura is that you?" I saw nothing. Something fell on the floor. I turned around again and saw something dark coming towards me. I screamed for Bakura and tried to run away, but the door was locked.

BAKURA'S POV

I was searching for the light switch, but I lost my concentration and began throwing all kinds of things at the door,. and it opened. I have no idea how it works, but I ran through it anyway. I rushed to the living room, but it was too late…Ryou was gone.

RYOU'S POV

I opened my eyes and saw a sunny place full with flowers and it was very colourful. I even saw a swimming pool in the chamber. I could enjoy it, but it didn't really work when I tried it. Then the dark thing entered the room, staying in the shadows of the chamber. Its presence unnerved me, so I screamed at it, "What do you want from me?"

"Yes, that is what you want to know," said the stranger.

"Yes, that is the reason that I asked you."

"Oh, well, uhhhhhh…that is probably the thing…."

"So, what is your evil, dark misery plan?"

"My evil, dark misery plan is kidnapping you!"

"And?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the problem. I have sort of…maybe…kind of a plan…I just wanted to kidnap you."

"Why?"

"I don't know…it was funny when I saw it on T.V! They always kidnap the boy or girlfriend of the one who they want to destroy."

"But I have no girl or boyfriend, you bloody idiot!"

"Owwww! I didn't know that, because you and Bakura are very close."

"Wait a minute! You think I have something with Bakura?" (Exciting background music plays.) "He's always hurting me, makes me feel small, and he lets me down when I need him. What gives you the stupid idea that we have something, HUH?"

"Well, yes, he…uhhh...how shall I say this? He's…uuhhhh…coming on to you."

"OHHH! GREAT!" I began to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"H-h-he's coming on to **me**? Ha ha ha! What a joke! If anybody is coming on to someone then that would be me coming on to him , ha ha ha!"

"Hey! Stop laughing at me! It's not funny."

"Ohhhh, yes it is! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Quit it!"

"S-sorry, it's just too funny! Ha ha ha!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Say, who are you, actually? Come on and face me like a man."

Then the stranger moved from the shadows and showed his face to me.

BAKURA'S POV

"Ryou! RYOU, come here! Ryou, show up already! This is not funny, RYOU!"

Then the doorbell rang. "Who the hell could be here at this hour?" I opened the door and in a surprise attack, I was slammed on the ground. I grabbed my pocket-knife and cut at the stranger's legs. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Who are y-"

The stranger looked into my angry face. "Oh, hey, Bakura, what are you doing here…in the middle of the night…alone…awake…with only you and-"

"Shut the hell up, Marik, or I will cut you again!"

Marik opened his mouth to say something-

"Grrrrrrrr! I dare you to say one word-just one word-and you'll die!"

Marik closed his mouth, because he knew that I really would kill him. No doubt about it!

I stood up. "Oh, and by the way, Ryou is not here."

"Where is he, then?"

"Why must I know where he is? I mean, I'm not his babysitter or anything."

"But you care about him, don't you?"

"N-no, I don't bloody care what happens to him at all," I said, looking away. "I was sitting calmly in a chair, reading a book."

"Oh, really…what's the title? Can I see your book? How does the story go?"

"Ummm, uhhhh…."

"Ha, you see! I was right! So, where is Ryou-and don't lie to me!"

"Why do you need to know where he is?"

"None of your business! Sooo…where is he?"

"Why should I tell you…and besides, I don't know where he is, so I can't tell you."

There was a little silence….

"I sa-I saw a man climbing through the window of the living room and then I heard a scream, so I was worried, and that's what made me come here."

I ran outside and swiftly looked around. "Any idea how easy he could carry Ryou and escape quickly?"

"Oh, man, you don't mean that Ryou was kidnapped again, do you?"

"I think so…hey, what do you mean, 'again?'"

"Well, you know that one time by Pegasus?"

"That was Mokuba."

"Oh…then that time in that game."

"Again, that was Mokuba."

"Noa?"

"Mokuba."

"Me? Ummmm…uuuhhh…no, that was Mokuba, too."

"Marik, we don't have time for this. We must…." I stopped talking.

Marik stopped talking to himself, and asked me, "We must what? Hey, what do you have there?"

"T-t-this i-is the Millennium ring."

RYOU'S POV

"What the hell-you?" I stopped laughing and demanded, "Untie me now!"

"Why? So you can run away? I think not."

"I said untie me!"

"NO!"

"All right…don't untie me then. But give me back my Millennium ring!"

"Your Millennium…what?"

"Oh, no, don't you say you lost it-cause if you did, I-"

"What are you going to do? I mean, you're still tied up."

"Grrrrrrrr! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER! I HATE YOU!"

My kidnapper wanted to say something, but every time he tried, I started screaming at him again.

2 hours later

"YOU SON OF A *****! I GONNA **** YOU! AND YOUR MOM IS A*****, TOO! THEN I AM GOING TO KICK YOU IN THE ***, AND THEN **** IN YOUR *****!"

My abductor tried to speak, but every time….

"I jus-"

"*****!"

"Let me-"

"*******!"

"Stop doing th-"

"***** YOU, **** **** *****!"

The kidnapper couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the duct tape and pressed a strip over my mouth.

"Ahhh, silence." He closed his eyes.

I was looking angrily at the tape, as if it was the tape's fault that the ring was gone.

"All right…If I take the tape off, promise me you won't scream." I looked away and turned around (but that took some time).

"I guess not, then."

My captor walked to the door, but I wasn't looking, so he sighed and said, "Have a nice sleep." Then he closed the door.

BAKURA'S POV

"Okay, I don't care about searching for Ryou on a motorcycle, but why do I need to ride with you?"

"You need to come with me because Ryou is your boyfriend."

"What the heck! Ryou isn't my boyfriend!" (blushes)

"Oooh…so there is no reason why you turn red whenever I say that?"

(turns redder) "That's not it. It's-Hey! Keep your hands off my butt!"

"If you're not in love with Ryou, then why are you angry when I do that? Oh, and by the way, I need to-I must hold on or I will fall off, and I don't want that. So, deal with it!"

"Grrrrrrrrr! Asshole!"

"you are the asshole here"

Click. I pressed hard on the brakes so that Marik almost fell off.

"Whatcha…hey, why did you do that?"

I didn't answer, but stepped off the motorcycle and just walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I stopped. "I'm going to call Santa Claus. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO, HUH?" I shouted as I walked further away.

"Are you going to search for Ryou on foot? Do you think that's a smart thing to do?"

"Humpf! It's better than riding with you."

"HEY!"

"What? It's true."

"But it still hurts."

"Humpf!" I stopped and there was a small silence.

"Come along already, you're holding me up."

"Huhhh?"

"Just come with me, or do you want me to leave you behind?"

Marik closed his eyes and smiled, "Okay." Then he ran after me. "So, where do we search first?"

"What do you think? In the Hotel California?"

Marik remained silent.

"Since you didn't say anything, I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Then Marik whispered, "Isn't that the hotel where you can check out any time you like, but you can never leave?"

"Yes, it is."

"Umm, why won't we search here?" Marik looked scared.

"Marik, are you scared of the Hotel California?"

"Of course not!"

"Then we are going to the Hotel California," I said as I ran away.

"Wait, Bakura! Wait for me," Marik called as he ran after me.

NORMAL POV

"I'm almost there," Ryou thought as he used the sharp metal he had found to saw at the ropes around his wrists. "Got it!" he gloated mentally as the ropes slid loose and fell to the ground. He stood up and pulled the tape from his mouth. "OUCH! Okay, note to myself-do not pull tape off my mouth without any medical stuff!" he said to himself.

Ryou ran to the door, but it was locked. So he looked around. There were lots of flowers, and he wanted to check out the swimming pool. Was Mokuba ever held hostage in this place? Because if he had been, Ryou didn't know why he would ever whine about it. "Look at all the pretty lights."

He ran to the swimming pool, but then he noticed how tired he was. As he fell to the ground he saw some pillows piled together so they made a nice bed. It was like he was home, and suddenly Ryou started to cry. His captor entered the room quietly, and saw him crying in the bed of pillows. He wanted Ryou tied up again, so he walked slowly to him and grabbed Ryou from behind.

Ryou started to struggle and screamed, "Let me go, you freak!" He tried to kick and punch the kidnapper, but the man was too strong. He had had enough of Ryou's resistance, so he pushed his head under the water.

**LS: I tried really hard on the last few sentences, so if the ending is kind of lame, I'm sorry. I'm not going to change that, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review so I can know what I can do better or what's good about my story. And I thank "dancing elf" for beta reading my story **

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day. **


	2. who is that kidnapper

**I made a new chapter because everyone's asking about it (** **). **

**I'm pleased that everyone liked my story, so I need to say thank you, and I don't own **

**Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Oh, and before I forget, '…..' = thinking, and "….." = talking **

(NORMAL POV)

"Enough of it yet?" the kidnapper asked as he tugged Ryou out of the water. His brown eyes were closed. "Ha! I knew it!" the person said. "I just knew it was too much for him to handle."

Ryou let out a big sigh. 'Hey….can you do that when you are unconscious?' He pulled Ryou closer and listened carefully. Then Ryou made a soft, cute moan and before the captor knew it, Ryou had swung his arms round his neck and said, "'Kura…you are…so…HOT."

'WTF? He's asleep.' The kidnapper didn't like this at all. He looked at the sleeping, white-haired boy.

"Umm, yes…of course I want make out," Ryou said while pulling the kidnapper's face closer to his own.

(MARIK'S POV)

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No."

"I'm so hungry."

"Yes, so?"

"Could we stop and eat something?"

"No."

"I'm tired."

"Ugh! God, why are you doing this to me?"

"Ugh, I'm right here."

"Yes, and I wish you weren't!"

"But Bakura, without me you wouldn't have come this far."

"Yes, you're right." I felt happiness when he said that. "I wouldn't be here at this time if you weren't here." I felt even more happiness. "BUT…"

'Oh, crap,' I thought.

"…I was lying in bed and Ryou was safe and sound, lying next to me."

I just didn't know what to say.

(BAKURA'S POV)

Marik was incredibly silent. 'One.' I enjoyed the moment and closed my eyes. 'Two.' I feel the warm sun shining on my white skin. 'Three.'

"Hey… hey, Bakura-"

"Grrrrrr! Marik," I said, but then I came up with an idea. "Do you know that you just set a personal record?"

"Really?" he said happily, "for what, exactly?"

"A record for being silent."

I know I had a big grin on my face, but Marik-the idiot-didn't get it and asked, "Oh… how long?" I know that he is stupid, but this is just too much stupidness.

"Well, three seconds…jay."

And again he said, "Really?" But then he finally got the joke. "Hey!"

I laughed at his stupidity. Then he was silent again, and I thought, 'Three…two…one….'

"Say, Bakura-"

"You're so predictable."

"Yes, I know, but…."

"Hey, Marik…let's play a game."

"Easily, I want to…."

"Perfect. Well, what will we do?"

"Ummm, I don't want to…."

"Let's play 'who can remain silent the longest.'"

"But-"

"And we start right now!"

Marik didn't talk, and I started to count, 'One…two…three…four….'

"This is boring, you know."

"And I thought that you could shut up for _more_ than five seconds!"

"I can, but…."

"I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Why?" he asked.

Then I said so fast that he couldn't hear it, "Youidiotsaywhat?"

"What?" He said, and then I was like, 'Jay.'

"AAAH! BLOODY HELL! GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU FREAK!" A yell from the end of the road got my attention. I listened carefully, and I heard someone fall in some water (…I think). "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU BLOODY THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

'Did I hear that right? It sounded like, like….'

(KIDNAPPER'S POV)

The boy was tugging us closer together. I was trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go of me. Slowly, his soft pink lips touched mine. He slowly started to move them but then….

(RYOU'S POV)

Bakura was kissing me, and I was moving my lips against his, but then everything around us disappeared and the world turned black. 'Ugh, it was just a dream.' But I felt something against my lips, so I opened my eyes and I saw my kidnapper kissing me. I got my lips off his and then I yelled so loudly that I could be heard far away, "AAAH! BLOODY HELL! GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU FREAK!" As I pulled away from him, I stumbled backwards into the swimming pool. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU BLOODY THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

I glared angrily into the eyes of my captor. Then he hissed angrily at me, "You kissed me!"

"How was I supposed to bloody do that?"

"You were moving in your sleep."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really."

"I just can't have done it!"

"Why?"

"I'll have you know, I don't move in my sleep."

"I'm telling you that you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too times ten!"

"And for your information, I wasn't dreaming about _you._"

"No, you were dreaming about Bakura."

"How did you know-I mean-I didn't dream about him either!"

"Yeah, right."

"R-really, I–I didn't dream about him," I felt my face turning red.

"Why are you turning red?"

"It's hot in here." 'Good response.'

"Am I standing too close?"

'Grrrrr! Also a good response.' I remained silent because I didn't want to talk to him anymore. But then the kidnapper pulled me out of the pool. He picked me up and jumped out the window. 'But why did he do that?' Then I heard voices.

"Bakura, wait for me! Slow down a bit!"

"No, you run faster."

It was Bakura and Marik. I wanted to scream and say that I wasn't in there anymore, but my kidnapper put his hand over my mouth and muttered, "It's too early." With me in his arms, he ran away quickly.

**So, the end is a little bit weird, but I wrote this when I was visiting my grandma, and when I sat in the train there was so much noise that my concentration was low. **

**Sorry, TT_TT. **

**I hope you liked it and again I thank "dancing elf" for beta reading my story**

**Please review, I like them. **

**Have a nice day **


	3. lovely dairy

**Hey there chapter 3 here **

**Ok I thank every one who reviews and already have reviews **

**In this chapter I have a little bit of bronzeshipping so just to warn you**

**I don't own yu-gi-oh and still **

**Thinking = '…..'**

**Talking = "….."**

**Something that write down = **_bla bla bla card game's bla_

(STRANGER'S POV)

_Lovely dairy _

_I remember it as it was yesterday _

_Maybe it is because it was yesterday but I can be wrong_

_I was sitting in a chair and life was boring as usual_

_So I was you know sitting…in a chair…and you know being…boring_

_Than I stand and started to dance on thriller from Michel Jackson ( I like that dance)_

_Than I came up with a idea …_

_I don't wanna tell the idea_

_Ok I'll tell you but don't tell anybody ells deal? _

_Good, well I thought… well thought it's more like ummm _

_I fount it funny to kidnap Ryou just for the fun you know_

_and well, I tell Bakura the idea and than he was like _

"_bloody hell…if you dare to touch Ryou I will kill you"_

_And then we started to fight and we were home at I don't know how late _

_Than Marik was angry at me for being late _

_And I think that Ryou was angry at Bakura to but I don't know that _

'_note to self ask Ryou if he were angry when Bakura came late at home'_

I looked up from my pink book with flowers and looked at the boy

He was sleeping on the cold dark ground 'how could he do that?'

And was mumbling thing about

"Baku…..pony…. baku…unicorn…..baku

… pink book…. Baku…..

And than I wanted to slam my self for forgetting the duck-tape

Well, moving right along

_Because I thought that they will fight I was planning to wait a couple of hours and after that I'm going to his (Ryou's) house and kidnap him _

_Cause I didn't want to just sit here and do nothing I had a plan and if Bakura will kill me for that, that is than just fine!_

_And than I waited and waited and eat something and waited and waited and…_

_Than it was time to go _

_Marik was already sleeping so I just walk out of the house not caring that he will notice _

_I clime trough the window of Ryou's house and had the feeling that someone was watching me but that feeling do I have always when I do bad things so I didn't care_

_It was dark in here and Ryou walks the room in ALONE _

_Perfect cause I thought that Bakura would be here because I wanted to kidnap Ryou _

_I walk slowly to him but something stands in the way_

_it was a chair and there was something lying on that chair I bet it was a book or something well, it felt on the ground and _

_The boy turned to me but didn't see me and he ask "who is there"_

_And of course I wasn't so stupid to say "hey it's me I'm here to kidnap you" an~~_

Ryou had wake up and was yanking at my writing arm "I'm hungry" He said

"can't you see I'm busy" I yell but he didn't stop and yanked harder

"please make something to eat"

"NO"

"Please Melvin don't be a jerk" 'he makes the same puppy eye's that Marik always makes

when he want something but wait he just said my name why'

I tried not to look but the power of the puppy eye's were to strong so I closed my dairy

And said "I only buy something to eat if you tell me why you said my name"

"Did I said your name? o ehh well I said you name because ummmm o I said it because maybe you would buy something than"

"would you please keep using my name?"

"ok"

"what do you want?" His eye's were growing wide and he thanked me

"so what do you want" I ask again

"I don't care as long you can eat it and it isn't gross"

I stand up from my simple wooden chair and put my dairy on the chair and walked away to the door

"well" I said "than I'll go to the store and buy something that we can eat but I must warn you I can't cook that well" and with that I was gone

(RYOU'S POV)

I was very happy that he would buy something to eat. He was gone and I was sitting there looking around if there was something I can do

This time I was in a dark empty room with only one wooden chair where

Melvin just sat

than my eye's go around looking for doors

There were 3 doors

1: to the outside world (lock)

2: to the kitchen (open)

3: to the bedroom (lock)

'When I was dragged in this place I notice that we were in a not really a hotel but more like a uwww a student house so we didn't had a bathroom here, there was a local bathroom at the 15th floor …'

I was bored again and then I saw the dairy of Melvin. Normal I would ignore it but he had lock me hungry in a empty room alone so what would you expect me to do

I pick it up and opened it on a random page and started to read

_September 5 _

_Lovely dairy_

_I beaded Ryou up today it was funny to see him cry a grown up boy from 17 year's old _

_Were crying for his mummy and screaming for his dadd-_

I didn't want to read this so I swept over to the other page

_September 6_

_Lovely dairy _

_I beaded Ryou up again the tears never dry up ha ha haha ha _

'Ok next page'

_September 10_

_Lovely dairy _

_The previous days I was enjoying myself to beat up Ryou _

_I still like to do that It never gets boring _

'ok is there a page were I'm not the one who's beaten up? Lets skip the first 10 pages maybe I will find something nice'

Than the dairy slipped out of my hand and fell on the last view pages

And I saw it was a agenda so I look and saw

_January_

_1 beat up Ryou _

_2 beat up Ryou_

_3 beat up Ryou _

_4 beat up Ryou_

_5 beat up Ryou _

_6 date with Marik _

_7 beat up Ryou _

_8 beat up Ryou _

_9 pedicure _

_10 beat up Ryou _

'WAIT did I read that right?' (I read again)

'bloody hell... I was beaten up for 8 times out of 10 and what was this' (I read again…..again)

'Melvin is….. is…Going to a pedicure ha ha ha ha ah' I laugh hard

'And it's also funny that he is dating Marik but that isn't a shock or something'

'wait I can look it up alright umm with date was it on umm ah!

6 January alright 6 January 6 January a there we go'

_January 6_

_Lovely dairy _

_I was planning to beat up Ryou today_

"grrrr"

_but Marik ask me for coming over_

_And I can always beat Ryou up tomorrow_

"I hate him"

_so I go with him_

_We were the only one there cause his sister was to Egypt for some reason_

_We did go to his room that was a pretty cool place _

_He had a disco ball and a football and a soccer ball and a tennis ball _

_o and a big TV + Fritch we get some beer and play the drinking game _

_it was funny cause I was still knowing what I was doing well Marik was totally drunk _

_after the drinking game I would go to home but the still drunk Marik stop me and push me on his bed than he starts to kisses me I liked it closed my eye's and started to kiss back _

_than his tongue wanted to enter my mouth and I was so in the moment that I let him in_

_his tongue was dancing with the mine and we were lying like that for I think 10 minuets_

_IT WAS IMMENSE_

_I was really in love whit this boy but after that we kissed we fall in sleep and after that he couldn't remember anything so I was really sad_

_Well I have my ways to defy that, like punching Ryou and let him scream for merci _

"I F*CKING HATE HIM"

"who do you hate?" Melvin was back from the store

'sh*t'

**AND? Did you like the end? **

**I have a view questions for you people **

**Why did I do a little bit of bronzeshipping? **

**what will happen if Melvin come to know that Ryou is reading his dairy?**

**And what if Marik knows that he had kissed Melvin for like 10 minuets?**

**And the important question for today is **

**What will Melvin cook?**

**Will they ever notice that they are in a fanfic story writhed by a 13 year old girl? **

**Will you people review? **

**And will you be nice?**

**And would you say what I can do better?**

**The best way to answer = in a review so please do that**

**and have a nice day **


	4. what happens to Bakura and Marik?

**how is it going? **

**Bad? O sorry for asking**

**Well to cheer you up have I another chapter for you**

**I don't own yu-gi-oh**

**And I thank everyone who has reviews**

**And the same as always**

**Talking = **"…."

**Thinking = **'….'

**Something that is writhed down = **_bla bla bla card game's bla_

(BAKURA'S POV)

I ran to the house and tried to open the door by throwing myself against it

And again and again but it didn't open

"***** DOOR **** YOU"

Than Marik came (slowly) and for the first time in his life he said something smarts well I was throwing myself again against the door

"you must pull not push to open the door"

and when he said that I felt pretty stupid but than I realized something I turned to Marik and ask "how do you know that without looking at the door?"

"uh – uh umm-" he stuttered

"well? " I ask

"do I hear Ryou?" Marik said to ditch the question

"hu?" I turned around again cause nothing on the world was more important than Ryou

I opened the still unopened door and ran inside

(MARIK'S POV)

I was walking after Bakura who just ran inside of the house

I didn't run cause I have so my reasons

"Bakura wait for me! slow down a bit" I yell so maybe he will go slower

"NO you run faster" he yell 'ugh I expected that answer'

(NORMAL POV)

Bakura was running in the house screaming

"RYOU…..

"IM HERE TO SAVE YOU"

Bakura stresses himself to death when no response came and he started to run faster

He ran into a room but he stands still at the door post cause

"th-this cant be the place we must have the wrong house" he yells at Marik

"but just before you slam yourself against the door you scream at me like 'don't be so slow this is the house I know it for sure I can hear him' and than you was throwing yourself at the door"

"this place is to beautiful to keep someone hostage here you must be a total idiot to do that"

Bakura said

"hey its pretty smart no-one will ever search here" Marik gave as response

"are you defending Ryou's kidnapper?" Bakura asks well his trust in Marik lowers every second

"n- no o-of cores n-not" Marik stuttered

"I don't believe you" Bakura said "I have the feeling that you know something , something that I may not know" Bakura looked Marik who was just 6,56 feet away from him

" I- I- I'm not holding something back I- I-…" Marik stopped talking as he saw the wet places on the ground

'did they swim?' he thought 'b-but I thought that he loved me'

"that who loved you?" Bakura asks

Marik was shocked "sh*t did I said that out loud?"

"yes so speak up" Bakura grabbed his collar so that he couldn't run away

Marik struggled and tried to get out of Bakura's grip only Bakura was much stronger and pressed him against the wall

"speak up do you know the kidnapper?" Bakura glared at him

"y-yes" Marik stuttered "but I will not tell you who it is even if you would murder me for that I will not tell it"

"than it's Melvin" Bakura said

"wtf Bakura how do you know- I mean- it isn't Melvin cause Melvin is still at home"

"liar" Bakura yells

"I'm not a liar"

"yes you are "

" no I'm not"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are"

Than Marik put his fingers in his ears and screams

"la la la la la I don't hear you la la la la la"

"Melvin finds you a total jerk" Bakura screams Marik stopped being irritating and looked sad

"do's he really hate me?" well there were coming tears in his eye's

Bakura was silence and then Marik started to cry "I-I- I trusted him and I loved him how cult he hate me I'm hot and I'm good at singing and I, I look like a sexy version of the joker I have every thing I, I, I'm the best he can get and now….."

Bakura let him go but Marik didn't stop whining

"and he is hot to so we belong together and he is evil as well and he wants to give hugs"

Than Bakura literally slams his head 23 times at the wall for getting in this conversation

**And …. Stop so this was chapter 4 and **

**And we are not further than the entering of the first chamber ha ha ha ha **

**I hope you liked it **

**Some of the joke's are from yu-gi-oh adbridged just to tell you **

**Please review and**

**Have a nice day **


	5. victory is Ryou's

**Soo number 5 already what goes the time fast **

**Well here it is ….. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH**

"Umm uhh" Ryou didn't know what to say

"I ask you something" Melvin said calm wile he puts the bags with food down

"I hate" 'think Ryou think something what I very much say umm ha!' "I hate it to do the

laundry" 'shit I lied'

"why?" Melvin asks

"well because" 'what dos Bakura always say? O yes'

"because I have no time to do it and Ryou is always doing it so-"

"why did you said your own name?" Melvin asks

"stop asking annoying questions" Ryou answers

"if you find this annoying than you must talk to Marik he dos this the whole time" Melvin said

"and how do you know that so sure?" Ryou asks

"and now you start to do it to" Melvin said

"and why do you find it annoying when I just ask one thing?" asks Ryou

"I thought if I'm kidnapping you that I get some rest" Melvin admitted

"wait is that the reason that you kidnapped me? For rest" Ryou asked unbelievable

"well yes belief me you would have done this to if you lived with Marik" Melvin said

"wait do you live with Marik I thought that you lived on they other side of the city" Ryou thought out loud

"well yes I live with Marik but he didn't want to tell anybody" Marik said disappointed

Ryou stood up (lead unnoticeable the diary down) and walked to Melvin lead a arm on his shoulders (was not easy cause Melvin is maybe well 11,81 inches bigger than him )

And asked "do you know why?"

"yes he don't want to tell it because he is- is a-" Melvin didn't finish the sentence but Ryou wanted to know it so he gives him a boost by saying

"yes?"

"he's ashamed" Melvin sadly declared

Ryou felt his pain and began to stroke Melvin's arm a little

"don't you worry he'll get over it faster than you know"

"do you think so?" Melvin asks

"yes" Ryou said as he gives him his sweetest smile

And that did it, that smile let Melvin smile to and no not like a grin but a real softly nice smile

"you are the best Ryou" he said

"no I'm not" Ryou said blushing his face all over

"yes you are you know always what to say and even if you are lying you bring a smile on everybody's ugly face"

Ryou giggled it was funny to hear how Melvin talks softly and mean at the same time

"I like it that you think about me like that but I'm not always like that"

"yes you are"

"no I aren't"

"yes you are"

"no I aren't"

"yes you are"

"no I aren't"

"yes you are"

"no I aren't"

"no you aren't"

"yes I'm….. damn it"

"ha you admitted" Melvin laugh

"yes but you to" Ryou declared evilly

"shit you are right" Melvin said

"yes victory is mine" Ryou yelled wile putting his arm in the air

**Yes and victory is mine to Ryou cause I'm done writing now and you must know I did this in 15 min so if it's short I don't care**

**Please review or I will suck all you blood**

**And have a nice day**


	6. show my tears but not be seen

**Hey long time no see **

**How is it hanging dude**

**I hope my evil other ego don't wake up in middle of the night and molests any of you**

**I don't own yugioh**

**Nether do I own cockled chips**

Bakura walked into the other room, while Marik – who's whining didn't stop jet –

where sitting on the ground in the hallway

Bakura was dizzy from knocking his head against the wall, he could barley stand on his feet and leant against the wall for help

He saw some white spots floating around but he didn't hear Marik anymore so he didn't really care

When the bouncing in Bakura's head was lowered – and the white spots he saw before where gone

he moved away from the wall to see what things where in the room

He saw the swimming pool from earlier and the wet spots, but he saw also a chair with a rope that was cut in half

Bakura walked to the rope sat down next to it, picked it up and sniffed

Ryou's sent was all over it

Bakura stood up and said to Marik, "He was here but …. Where is he now"

Marik didn't hear it because of to busy with his own problems

Bakura looked at the rest of the room and noticed that the window the most to the left was broken and little sharps where lying everywhere around it

Bakura runs to the window thinking

'please let it not be that Ryou is laying down there please'

when he noticed that at one of the sharps was a lock of hair, Ryou's hair

he flipped

"nononononononono" he repeated a couple of time's

he started to sweat and it felt like he was going to throw up

Bakura looked down at the yard and 'o thank mother of ra' Ryou wasn't there

Bakura relaxed but as fast as that came as fast it disappeared

That Ryou isn't lying there that can only mean one thing …..

"sh* t he did escape again"

Bakura punched the little sharps that where still at there original spot away

"that little f*cker if I get him than I….."

Bakura stops cause he did notice that Marik – suddenly – did stop whining

He looked at Marik and Marik looked back

(MARIK'S POV)

I looked at Bakura cause he said the words I was afraid of, than suddenly he did stop talking to himself and stared at me.

than I noticed that I was staring at him,

I looked away and Thought 'don't ask why I did stop whining please o mother of god please don't let him ask why'

"say why did you stop so suddenly?" Bakura asks

'o mother of god you are a little f*ucker you know that?' I thought

"umm I just umm" I stuttered

"yes?" did Bakura said who started to move his foot up and down what makes an annoying sound what make me feel even less uncomfortable

"umm I did that because umm" 'do I tell him or not ugh what must I do?' it was hard to make a decision

"ugh never mind that the kidnapper escaped and took Ryou with him" Bakura looked to the broken window and began to stare in to nowhere

I did not know what to say I only could bring out a

"O"

(BAKURA'S POV)

"why are you doing like you don't care" I asked getting really angry

"i-I totally care believe me "

" good cause if so than you can go away" I yelled while I was pointing with my left hand at the door

"I don't want you around if you don't give a sh*t cause always when you don't give a sh*t about something than you are totally useless"

I saw the tears in his eye's and I turned my back to him and said "don't be such a crybaby you little wanker "

Than Marik stood up and walked to the front door

(I wasn't looking)

I heard the front door opening

(I wasn't looking)

I heard Marik sigh

( wasn't looking)

I heard the front door closed behind me

And finally I turned around

AND….

**So stop**

**it's short **

**long time not updated but hey like you guys upload every day**

**Please review or you do nothing like a boss**

**\**

**Have a nice day**


	7. sickness

**Ok when I did start writing again I got so much umm lets say I was inspired enough to write another chapter **

**I own yugioh as much as I own the ISS and I don't own the ISS so I don't own yugioh to**

(RYOU'S POV)

Mjam mjam mjam mjam

Mjam mjam mjam mjam

Marik closed his eye's when his –my made- food came into his mouth

We where sitting in the dark kitchen the plates where gross I didn't want to eat from it so I washed mine but Melvin didn't care and just eat from it

'blegh'

Marik is just like Bakura always talking with something in his mouth

"Mmmmh mfyou arfs thef befstefs coofk efer" he said with an mouth full steak

Little pieces flow out of his mouth when he was talking but I'm kind of used to it now

If you lived whit Bakura nothing is new

'Ugh only it's sad to know that he isn't here jet

Like he stayed there for the swimming pool or something like that you know'

'Well he was with Marik those to are always coming on to each other'

….

I started to panic a little

'What if Bakura got some feelings for Marik and they are going to skinny-dipping than, than the whole world will collapse and I I I'

I started to sweat and to shake, Marik was looking weird at me and I felt dizzy I didn't want to eat any more so I shove my plate aside

And that was a good thing to do.

My head felt heavy and I couldn't hold it up any more

I let my head fell on the table and I hear Marik's chair shove

I started to cry a little, why I don't know I'm just a weird guy who can't stop his tears from falling

And I didn't even care I felt sad cause I got the feeling Bakura is cheating on me….

'Ugh crazy head where are you thinking about? Bakura will never do such thing

And why am I even sad I mean I'm not his boy friend or anything'

I get my head from the table but felt a little bit sad

"but I want to be"

"where are you thinking about?" Marik started to talk to me

I saw that his plate was clean –and than I mean clean like empty- and he picketed my plate up to

"ugh nothing its nothing" I said tired waving his question away

"do you want to eat something you was the one who was hungry that's why I get it remember"

"ugh I'm feeling sick my stomach hurts and why is it bloody worm in here" I started to cough

And started to groan warping my arms around my own waist

"you are really sick aren't you?" Marik asks

I felt like I was about to throw-up

Marik looked afraid like if he touch me he would feel the same

"Ryou do you want to lay down?" he ask in a sweet soft voice

I was surprised I didn't know he could talk so sweet and soft

"well?"

"pretty please" I said and Melvin took me under my arms and carried me to a bed

(MARIK'S POV)

I looked at Ryou who was lying on a bed

He was coughing and groaning

It looked horrible like he was going to die

I hope he will become better soon

**And than we go back to the short short storys ugh my head hurts**

**Well I hope you liked it **

**Please review or I will kill your family kill your family kill your family kill your family kill your family kill your family kill your family kill your family **

**Have a nice day**


	8. the 10 days of horror

**I'm starting to find a new way to write story's ha ha ha **

**I don't own yugioh**

and so they where a couple of days

Bakura – who had teamed up with Marik again – search for Ryou in all the places what you expected he will be. They kicked in a couple of houses but.

They just couldn't find him

In the mean wile Ryou's fever was getting bigger and bigger one day he had to throw up in the kitchen and Melvin was to lazy to clean it up so he had to do it his own.

Melvin wasted his time with writing in his dairy about Marik and Bakura

…..

…..

…..

It was Wednesday and Melvin was clear with it and he called a doctor

When the doctor came Ryou was just asleep after 3 day's of wakefulness

So Melvin commanded the doctor to let him sleep and wait till he wake up again

But the doctor didn't had that much time, and had to leave

Poor Ryou

…..

…..

…..

Bakura started to lose his concentration and felt sick I was now 8 days without Ryou and it hurts no hugs no little kisses if he's doing something good no soft voice who always will protect him against people who say he's evil

Life is hard and for the second time he notice that

…..

…..

…..

It's now Friday and Ryou didn't wake up jet don't tell me he's is in coma!

…..

…..

…..

Bakura starting to worry it bin 10 day now where could he be

…..

…..

…..

Marik brought Ryou to the hospital and there they ask why he was so late

"it was just like a normal fever how could I know that he had …..

…..

…..

…..

Marik was sick of the worries of Bakura

Trrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

O phone call

Marik took it

…

"WhAAAAAAAt? ..."

"Bakura to the hospital fast"

**THIS IS SHORT**

**AND DID I GOOD?**

**OOPS FORGOT I GOT CAPS ON SORRY!**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review or I will clean your room**

**Have a nice day**


	9. unexpected death

**I know my last chapters SUCK but don't talk to much just read the following story **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

(= Melvin's POV =)

Ryou did lie in the hospital bed, he looked like a sick doll

Didn't eat, drink, speak or move just lie with his face staring straight to the white ceiling

The room was white but sad… no pictures no flowers no anything only a white room with a white ceiling and white walls and Ryou lie on a white bed with wearing white clothes

De doctor came in (also in white clothes). Ryou didn't look up but keep staring there was no life on his face to be seen

I took Ryou's hand 'is this my fault?' I thought 'did this happen to him because of me?'

Ryou's hand was cold and felt a little bit like …plastic… he felt already like this when I brought him here and he was as life less back than as he is now

( = Normal POV =)

"WHAT THE HELL DID HAPPENED?"

A screaming Bakura ran trough the hospital, after a hour he did came here

Running (and he stole a car, bike, and another car) to get here in time

"BAKURA YOU MAY NOT RUN HERE! Melvin screamed trough the hall where Bakura was running

"I DON'T CARE" Bakura screamed back wile running even faster "RYOU IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN ANYTHING ELS" and he ran into the hospital room where they said that Ryou would be lying

The first thing he saw was the doctor talking to Melvin. Melvin looked worried that means trouble

Than he saw that Melvin was holding Ryou's hand 'so did have something….' Bakura thought it makes him sad and than Melvin shock and looked at Ryou he almost started to cry

Bakura put his grief aside and walked to Melvin

"wh- hat is going on … is Ryou alright? …" he ask with an terrible feeling

Melvin didn't say anything but looked at Ryou and now the tears where rolling over his face

Bakura started to panic "is he…. No he can't be …. Can he?" he looked at Ryou

Melvin looked at Bakura now the tears still rolling over his face

"Death" Melvin said burring his face into his legs

**It's still short but now do you guy's hate me **

**Did you cry? Please tell me!**

**And no worries I hate myself to **

**Have a nice day :)**


	10. death?

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH…**

**AND START …**

Bakura's POV

My eye's where getting wet and my pale hand's began to shake

"d-death?" I ask myself…

I was silence for a moment….

But then the panic came, I started to shake my head

"no no no no no no no no no no no" I repeated again and again "he can't be, no way he can"

I looked to Ryou who was still lying lifeless in his white hospital bed

I slowly walked to Ryou, and when I was closer I couldn't hold it

The tears where not to be stop, they ran like a waterfall over my pale cheeks

I took Ryou's cold hands and watched him

Than that sadness came again…. Never again I will hear the soft voice of Ryou who will

Protect me against every mean word about me

Never again will I feel Ryou's soft pink lips against my cheek when I did something good

No more hugs from my be loved Ryou

And the worst thing of all was…. That the last time they saw each other they did fight

And about what?

I was late and Ryou was angry about that

First I didn't understand why but now I do… it was because he was worried about me, he thought that something worse did happened to me…..

Why did I cut him? Why do I want to hurt him anyway?...

Was it for the kick?... no! I always felt sorry afterwards … so.. what was it than?...

I looked in Ryou's cold death eye's and remembered the fight

_Ryou was screaming but I seemed not to enjoy it; because he didn't stop I did cut him again._

_He started to cry , asking: "why do you hate me so much"…_

I didn't hate him…. Those words did hurt me… how could I hate him?

He is beautiful, smart, cute and most important for this relationship …. Gay

I started to remember more

"_what wrong with me?" _

**NOTHING! ** I screamed out loud…. Wile I bit my lips

Everybody (the still crying Melvin and the doctor) looked at me but I didn't care

"There is nothing wrong with you" I whispered Wile bowing my head over his

I slowly kissed his forehead "nothing"

"_Why do you always want to hurt me?"_

That question echoed in my head

"_hurt me? …_

_Hurt me? ….._

_Hurt me?..."_

Yes…Why? why did I want to hurt him? I don't hate him ….. I love him….. so why?

Marik ran into the hospital room but I didn't really care… but …. I was kind of happy he was here

I kissed Ryou's nose and Marik slowly walked to me, he obvious know what was going on

He layed a hand on my bag and said to Melvin

"that you are crying must mean one thing" and he looked to me and after a few moments to Ryou

When he did look at Ryou… his face expression chanced

From sadness to more…. Asking

I felt it and turned around and glared I said to him

"_**SOMETHING WRONG?"**_

Marik didn't answer me but turned to the doctor…

"how?" he asked

The doctor looked at him "all his intestines rotted away by a horrible sickness"

"all his intestines?" Marik asked really believing this man

I started to stop crying and I listened carefully

"yes" the doctor said wile looking to the ground…

"mmh" Marik said

He walked to the other side of the bed and looked at Ryou very closely

He played with Ryou's hands and looked to his eye's

"this isn't Ryou" he finally declared

"no duuh… he is death" I said angry

"no no, Bakura you don't understand …."

There was a little silence

"This isn't, this wasn't and never been Ryou"

**And than I stop**

**Do you like it ? **

**Please review or I will not make my homework**

**Have a nice day ** **{*.*} BEEP **


	11. what? how? and where?

"Wha? What do you mean"….. "I-I don't ge - get i-it" Bakura said between some hiccups

When he cried he always ended up getting hiccups

"I mean exactly how I said it… THIS….ISN'T ….. RYOU" he said wile pointing a little bit harsh at Ryou.. or was meant to be Ryou

The last three words he said slow and hard that even a baka dumb-ass as Bakura in a sad mood could understand it

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura sniffed "but I don't g-get….wh-what it is t-then"

"I'ts a very detailed and to be fear Beautiful self made replica doll of Ryou" Marik said like he was an expert at that type of things

"a replica?" Bakura did ask, wile looking into Ryou's death eye's…

By now Bakura was laying on top of "Ryou"

He sniffed a few times before closing those eye's…..he couldn't stand those beautiful big brown sparkling eye's staring into the nothing of the cold eye's of the death.

"I don't believe you" he said pouting at Marik

"then you are stupid" Marik responded

Melvin was looking from the one to the other and didn't notice that the doctor was trying to sneak away from the room. Bakura and Marik didn't ether they where to busy fighting with each other.

Bakura turned his head away from Marik and faced Ryou again... "why would I be stupid if I don't believe you?" he ask very quietly. Bakura looked at Ryou's face.. it was so real… there was no way that it could be a doll

Bakura warped his arms around Ryou's waist and tugged him closer

Only one thing was strange about this picture…. Why was Ryou still wearing his clothes?

He did turn around to ask the doctor about it.. but he…. Was gone.

Bakura turned back to Ryou for the countless time and smiled softly he didn't even listen to what Marik had answer on his question he was to in love with this boy to let him go

Suddenly, he felt something…something that felt like paper...in Ryou's, how I like to call it, ass-pocket

He looked at Ryou like would respond to what he was doing but fast looses his hope and got the paper out of the pocket

"hey what do you have got there?" Melvin asked coming out of his silent state

"this paper where in Ryou's pocket" Bakura said blinking with his eye's in surprise

He slowly opened the paper…. "o" was the only repond from Bakura

"what does it say?" Melvin asked…..

"it-it's just a bill" Bakura said sadly

"oh what did he buy?" Marik asked

"Marik that isn't important right now" Melvin said but to his astonishment Bakura began to call up all the groceries on the list

"two steak" he said

"one salad meal"

"a coffee machine"

"coffee"

"a boil can"

"6 kinds of tea"

Melvin then grabbed the paper out of Bakura's pale hands…..

The tan boy looked with big eye's to the bill and then hold it up to the light like that he tried to see trough it. But

"there is a message on the back" Marik said

Bakura ripped it out of Melvin's hand and began to read

"_dear Melvin_

_Because you are probably the one who will read this _

_I have to tell you…_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry I left _

_It's not because of you_

_It's because of me who want Bakura so badly_

_I'm going to search for him_

_If you see him tell him to go home…_

_There is where I will search first…_

_I stay there 3 days_

_Then I will go to that great mansion (if I can find it at least) _

_Thanks for everything _

_By the way… Marik loves you… so go for it"_

**I will stop at this point to make you guys hate me**

**I don't own yugioh**

**Bakura: and if you did it will probably suck**

**Me: very nice of you that you put so much trust in me**

**Ryou: he was sarcastic**

**Me: I know **

**Review or….. I will write more dots **

**Have a nice day *.***


	12. the painful escaping

Ryou swiftly opened his eyes and looked around the dark black chamber

He heard Melvin talking to someone in the hall way

Ryou still felt terrible sick but didn't care about that anymore

"but you have to wait…. I have a feeling he will wakeup any time soon"

He heard Melvin say to the unknown man

"I don't have time for this" he heard the other man speaking "I have lot's of other sick people who need my help right now, I can't hang around here much longer" the stranger said with and deep heartless voice

Ryou let out a tear. He'd know that they where talking about him…. But he didn't scream or yell "I'M AWAKE YOU DUMB BASTARDS"…. No, he did keep quite. Not because he wanted to but because he saw something, something that he and Marik had made years ago..

What was it doing here? It's not that Melvin could carry that around very easily… and besides we dropped that at….

Out of blew Ryou did know where he was

He did jumped out of the bed and ran to the life-sized doll

This was his chance, a chance for escaping…. Not that it was very bad around here but he needed to see Bakura

He took the doll to the bed and laid it like he where laying a few moments ago

He closed the dolls eye's and laid the head softly on the pillow

"look mister… umm" "Ishtar" Melvin said" "Ishtar… ok … I can not longer help you"

Ryou heard footsteps who where getting softer by each second that pas…

"WAIT" he did hear Melvin scream again. He heard some running footsteps and whispering

"I better speed my work up" Ryou said to himself

Ryou grabbed the pen from Melvin's diary and grabbed the bill from the marked where Melvin did buy his groceries the first day

And did write something down as fast but as beautiful as he could

When it was done the whisperings had stop and there was no sound left

Ryou did put the bill in the, how Bakura loves to call it, ass-pocket and opened the window

Without looking down Ryou climbs trough it and placed his feet on the ledge just under need the window.

From the outside, holding himself very tight stable on a brick, Ryou closed the window

And skill full and slowly he moved away from it

He was just in time gone cause the stranger was gone and Melvin came into the chamber

He settled besides "Ryou" and began to stroke his face.. "It's going to be alright" he said sweet "just hold on a little longer Ry" and some fearful tears dropped on the bed "hold on"

Ryou moved with a water pipe all the way down to the second floor and from there he jumped..

He probably broke his leg but didn't mind and stood up

A pain that were bigger than Hell shot through Ryou's leg when he tried to stand on it. Ryou saw stars and was afraid that he would blackout….. but on that moment he thought why he was in so much pain….. no better said why and for who.. was he in so much pain

Ryou opened his eye's focusing on his destination

"Bakura…. Here I come"

**Don't own yugioh…and even if I did somebody will beat me up and steal it way from me**

**I know it is short but.. hey! I did explain how he did escape and how the doll came on his spot….**

**Bakura: why is Ryou looking for…. me? **

**Me: Umm maybe because he loves you.. he misses you… jealous at Marik because he is with you**

**Bakura: I still see no reason to go after me…**

**Marik: and why would he be jealous at me? I mean.. he knows that I'm in love with somebody else than that ugly evil albino guy over there**

**Slender: HEY GUY'S!**

**Me: piss of you**

**Slender: but I want to be in the fanfic… can I be in the fanfic?**

**Bakura, me and Marik: NO!**

**Btw thanks for reading and your continually support **

**Please review ore I won't post the previous chapter**

**Have a nice day :3**


	13. My friend, my enemy

_Previously on the 'evil dark mystery plan' _

_**I was screaming and yelling but..**_

'_**WTF He's asleep.' The kidnaper didn't..**_

_**Maybe it is because it was yesterday but..**_

"_**I have the feeling that you know something , something that I may not **_

_**know"..**_

"_**yes victory is mine" Ryou yelled..**_

_**Bakura walked to the rope sat down next to it, picked it up and sniffed.. **_

_**Mjam mjam mjam mjam..**_

_**But the doctor didn't had that much time, and had to leave..**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID HAPPENED?"**_

_**My eye's where getting wet and my pale hand's began to shake "d-death?"..**_

_**The last three words he said slow and hard that even a baka dumb-ass as **_

_**Bakura in a sad mood could understand it..**_

"_**just hold on a little longer Ry"..**_

_And now _

"_look outside your window and see the nature. Slowly and peacefully is the cold and rainy autumn coming to an end, Like the hot summer who everyone loves did faded a few months ago. Almost every single tree had to let go of there leafs and had to let them fall down to the ground. And yet….. there is one leaf still hatched to a tree. Look at that tree, how beautiful it is, in every way. How it's roots perfectly spread out everywhere under and above the ground of this simple little village, look at those red yet orange leafs laying on the ground, each of them wanting to be taken by the strong wind. __And look how it's empty tiny little twigs are waving along with the wind without breaking._

_All off the sudden wet substance starts to drip down… that's rain.. The cold rain starts to fall down at everything that's in the way of hitting the ground. __By every second that passes by, the drops are getting multiplied, and every drop that drips on the ground makes the ground wetter and wetter, and slowly it creates a puddle._

_The first calm rain is now turning into a storm, the rain increase even more as the wind goes blowing harder. The leafs on the ground are now scattered all over the place, but look…. That one orange yet red colored leaf who was the last one of his kind hanging on that tree…. Keeps hatched tightly…. Not wanting to let go of the tree. _

_It's hard to believe that, that leaf ones so green is now orange yet red. Can you imagine how slowly and long it had to take, to get that leaf this color?__But he has to let them drop… that just for his own survive._

_But it doesn't matter how hard the wind tries to get rid of the leaf, it keeps…"_

_**TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR**_

"Alright everybody close your books and we will continue tomorrow" the teacher with black hair and red eye's closed his god damn big book and put it in to his to little brown bag what had more the size of a suitcase.

Yugi took his own bag and jacked and walked to the door.

"Mister Moto, would you stay a little longer?" the red eye's poked into his back. Yugi froze but did listen and asked his friends to wait for him in the cafeteria. They told him they did and they walked out of the classroom.

Yugi walked to a table and sat down on the right side of it…. Wrong choice ….. the table couldn't handle so much weight on one side and it capsized with Yugi still on it. Yugi fell on his right side and cursed some words. He wanted to get on his feet again but the table was to heavy and Yugi gave up.

Than, the weight of his legs loosed a bit, he looked to the place where that heavy table where laying a moment ago, he saw a hand pointed out for him. Yugi reached for the hand and took it, the teacher with the red eye's and black hair helped Yugi, without to much trouble, to get on his feet again. "Thanks," Yugi said and sat down this time on one of the school benches.

"Mister Moto," the teacher said while looking dramatically outside the window, "I've heard you are close to Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Melvin…. Is that true?" Yugi sighed in relieve "I thought that something horrible did happen to my granddad or something" "that didn't answer the question" the teacher said still not looking to Yugi. "Wow you are really one 'stick to the point' guy aren't you?" Yugi ask. "I'm the one who ask the questions" the man spoke very seriously. "Yes I am Ryou's Marik and Melvin's friend, but from Bakura I'm not quite sure." Yugi bit his lip, "That doesn't answer my question either…. Are you close to them or not?". The teacher was loosing his calmness

"Yes, yes I am, seriously calm down a bit, jeez". The teacher was working on his nerves.

"very well," the older and smarter male said, "than, can you tell me where they are?"

It felt like Yugi was at the police station, being asked about a murder, not that Yugi would ever kill somebody, but he was there because Ryou got him so far to go along with him while he was visiting Bakura there, why does he wanted to visit him anyway? Its not like they where in love or something… right?, 'ugh, Bakura always getting in trouble'.

Speaking of trouble. The headmaster walked in, "so, this is the guy?" he spoke in a deep voice, he was wearing a blue suit and he had the same kind of suitcase the teacher had.

"Yes this is him" the teacher spoke "I was just questioning him about the whereabouts of the children." "ok," the headmaster said "well then, I won't be standing in your way than" the headmaster sat down behind the teachers desk, rested his elbows on the desk, folded his hands together, rested his head on it and looked at the teacher as a sine that he could go on.

"whoa? What's going on?" Yugi asked "I really don't get it anymore" Yugi looked confused from the headmaster to the teacher, who where standing really bitchy. He shook his head and stood up, "if you guy's have nothing with a little logic left to say than I would go to my friends now." He walked to the door and opened it, but further than that he didn't come because there was a huge man standing in front of him, "Justin, would you please get out of the way I'm going to my friends, they are waiting for me in the cafeteria." Justin did a step towards Yugi and looked inside the classroom, "Where is your brother?" He asked Yugi. "Brother? I don't have a brother" Yugi said. Justin looked questioning at him, "not? Than who is that longer version of you than?" this time he looked confused. "ooo, you mean Yami, that is just a friend, just like Marik and Melvin or Ryou and Bakura." by mentioning Bakura's name Justin's face where turning from confused to disgust, Yugi did know that they weren't the biggest buddies ever (even know they where most likely the same.)

"you didn't said that he was needed too" the teacher said. "BUT WE NEED HIM NOW!" Justin yelled at him "OTHERWHISE THIS PLAN CAN'T BE SUCSEEDED!" that question had worked on Justin's nerves, some veins where bouncing red and bright in his neck, "GET HIM HERE! " he yelled at Yugi "NOW!"

Yugi didn't know how fast he could leave that room he slipped a few times before arriving by the place to be. "YA..- ya.. – y… you. Mus… me" Yugi had ran that fast that he couldn't talk. It took a minute of three before Yugi had his breath back. "Yami you must come with me," Yugi said while the others where getting something to dink for him. "why" Yami asked "because they said they needed you there too" Yugi explained "but why should I come" Yami asked

Joey walked to them "her ya go," he said to Yugi while handing him a fresh cup of coca, "thanks Joey" Yugi said thank full as he took a sip from his coca, "no prob' Yug' ," Joey said and he walked back to Seto who was still standing by the bar. Kaiba the brown haired boy, with an opsesion about the blue eye's white dragon had a big ego, but was a child billionaire and CEO of Kaiba-Corp the maker of Kaiba-land where all people can play Children's Card Games. He and Joey, A blond haired guy with a always drunk dad and a death mom, used not to get along, but a month ago that did chance.

"people look there, isn't that Anzu?" Tristan asked, "yes that is her, but what is she doing up there?" "I don't know" "maybe she is…."and then everybody came on with the weirdest idea's. BANG! They heard a loud noise coming from the building where they saw Anzu, they looked outside the small window, everybody pushing to see what did happened. They saw something falling from the building, it was Anzu, she fell down and came on the ground with a loud sound., her body burst open and all her intestines where scattered and splashed on the walls of the building. Everyone was silent for a moment but than, everybody began to cheer and to clap into there hands. "wait guy's" Yugi spoke seriously "we must feel compassion now." "Why should we Yug'?" Joey ask "I mean the one person who we all hate is now death," "that is true" Yugi said "but think about the one who have to clean that mess" Yugi pointed out "he has to clean _HER" _Yugi had real compassion for the man or woman who had to clean it.

There was again a little silence, but than Yugi reminded " Yami we must go to Justin now" he said. "Justin? Isn't that Ryou's old boyfriend, who dumped him for a cheese sandwich?" Seto recalled. "Yes that guy with those scary eye's, you know somewhat like Bakura's eye's" Tristan said who was standing behind the bar to help Duke with his work. "what does he want from you?" Seto asked "he knows how to find Ryou, Marik, Melvin and Bakura others and therefore he needs Yami too." "where Bakura Marik and Melvin gone too?" Yami asked "Well yes they are now gone for…. Ummm…" Yugi acted like he was thinking "A ENTIRE MONTH!" "now you say that, it's been very calm and peacefully the past few days" Was Yami's answer. Yugi took Yami by the sleeve of his jacked and pulled him out of the cafeteria to the classroom .

"That took you long enough," Justin said "what where you doing out there?" Yugi looked to Yami and said "I was watching Anzu die." "wha? Ugh.. never mind, you guy's need to help me" Justin began "help you with what?" Yami asked "with finding Ryou and to have him loving me again" Justin said. Yugi noticed that the teacher and the headmaster with the blue suit where not in the room anymore, "where are the others?" Yugi asked while looking for things that could help him to find the headmaster and the teacher. "they aren't in this room any longer, but will you help me to complete my task?" he asked his eye's begging behind his long black bangs. "What do we have to do?" Yami asked. "you have to find Ryou for me and to keep him hidden from the world, nobody may know that you have him until I have complete my part of the task," Justin explained "and what is that part than?" Yugi asked "my part is," Justin spoke dramaticly "I only tell if you join me". Yami and Yugi looked at eachother and than back to Justin, after a few doubts Yugi said "we're in, now tell us your part" Justin took a knife from his belt and spoke dark and mysterious "Kill Bakura" and his red eye's began to glow.

* * *

**Wow look! It took some time but finaly I have a longer chapter. ****Whats going to happen next? Hahahaha, ****I only know. ****Please review or ….. you have to be locked up in a room with Melvin and he has to open the door by entering a exit code**

**Melvin: why do I have to open the door? I'm bad in that sort of things**

**Me : that's why you need to do it otherwise it wouldn't be torture**

**Marik : *Reviewing* **

**Bakura: Marik, do you seriously believe in such bullcrap? **

**Marik : aren't you going to review than? **

**Bakura: nope**

**Me : alright *puts Melvin and Bakura in a room and locks the door with an exit code* you need to find Ryou later than **

**Bakura: NOOOO LET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Melvin: one, one, one, one**

**Computer: exit denied **

**Melvin: one, one, one, two**

**Computer: exit denied **

**Melvin: one, one, one, three**

**Computer: exit denied**

**Melvin : one, one, one, four**

**Computer: exit denied**

**Have a nice day *.***

**computer: exit denied**


	14. Christmas wonderful time

_**MARIKURÏSUMASU!**_

**(means merry Christmas)**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH nor the song "all I want for Christmas" **_**nor the MacDonald's **_**nor the food what is served there**

_Lets just say that I don't own anything at all except myself and the things I do own _

**Because it is almost Christmas and it is almost a year ago that I started writing "the evil dark mystery plan" If plant to make a christmassongficoneyearanniv ersaryspecial…. Quite a mouth full or isn't it?... lets call it csoyas….. ok that doesn't make sense ether… humm *thinking wile the answer is before her nose* SAY-OSC! This is my first **

**Say-osc!**

**Before I forget**

"someone" talking

'something' thinking

_Song _

_Something written down _

**/begin of memory\ **

**\end of memory/**

**ENJOY!**

_**Previously on the 'evil dark mystery plan'**_

**CH1: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF YOUGIOH**

**CH2: and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**CH3: I don't own yu-gi-oh**

**CH4: I don't own yu-gi-oh**

**CH5: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH**

**CH6: I don't own yugioh**

**CH7: I own yugioh as much as I own the ISS and I don't own the ISS so I don't own yugioh to**

**CH8:I don't own yugioh**

**CH9: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**CH10: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH…**

**CH11: I don't own yugioh**

**CH12: Don't own yugioh…and even if I did somebody will beat me up and steal it way from me**

**CH13:….. I didn't mention that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh O.o**

_**And now**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LiNe **Of** Epic _NEssss_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need_

Every time I hear voices or a sound, I directly move towards the window, it became sort off a weird habit. I know I just have to be patient and have to wait till he gets here but… it's strange you know, I was gone now for ummm a month, maybe a week longer, and no-one _besides Bakura and Marik _seems tohave missed me yet, like they don't know that I exist…

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

so I decided to call my ex-boyfriend, just to… you know… get things normal again. After all we broke up just before the kidnapping, and I, well …. I feel sorry, I'm know as the boy who forgives after a few days and than lives further without looking into the past, but I haven't let hear of me…. Because…. you know… with the kidnapping and stuff….. but still, here I sit, doing nothing, just thinking, with the telephone in my hand, deciding whether to call or just to show up at school and be like "Hey, long time no see…. How are things going by now?... did anything special during the time I've got kidnapped? …. No? …. Well, sucks to be you!"

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

I heard a noise from the outside again, I putted the white, rabbit looking cell phone back into my skinny jeans pocked, stood up, and got some of my soft white hair out of my face. Going trough a pain that even the devil can't describe I ran to the window in my green colored kitchen, because maybe this time… it could be him…..

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is… YOU_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change of POV = ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's a good thing you brought the doll with the car otherwise we had to walk to Ryou's apartment… trough this snow" Marik mentioned wile stepping into to the front seat, Bakura had marked his spot on the back seats by swinging his legs on the seat and placing the Ryou doll thingy on top of him. "Oh, and thanks that you will bring us to his home" Marik said like he had to say, he smiled at Melvin who was starting the motor of the car. "no prob'" Melvin said, "but did you really have to take that stupid doll with you?" he asks wile looking with a face full of annoyance and irritation to Bakura. Bakura said nothing, he just held the doll closer to his pale chest. No-one may touch it NO ONE, he will personally kill the one who dares to lay just a finger on his Ryou… and the doll of course. Bakura growled and looked to the doll again.

It looked so real, so innocent, so,….so,…so Ryou….

"STUPID SNOW" Marik yelled for some reason, "what's wrong? Sw-" Melvin could stop himself before saying sweat heart to Marik in Bakura's presence. Normally he wouldn't dare ether because Marik can be very…. Ummm… hard on him.

"that damn snow keeps getting stuck in my hair and it won't go out!" he ruffled hard trough his own hair to get the snow out. "don't be so mean to the snow I mean you like ice-cubes too… right?" it was more a statement than a question that Melvin purred into Marik's ear, "but this isn't like ice-cubes…. You can rub ice-cubes on my stomach, and can snow do that?" he asks….. Melvin opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Marik who answers his own question " no… it can't and I would tell you another thing I-"

"JUST GO AND DRIVE THE BLODDY MOTHERF*KING STUPID CAR, AFTER THAT YOU CAN BIGGER ALL YOU WANT BUT I NEED TO GET TO RYOU BEFORE IT IS TOLATE…." Marik shut up and Melvin muttered an apology, "sorry –kura I just-"

"F*KING DRIVE.. AND DON'T YOU EVER F*KING DARE TO CALL ME –KURA AGAIN ONLY RYOU MAY DO THAT…F*KING IDIOT"

And with that said Melvin drove away from the hospital in total silence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change of POV = ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou had (with much of energy and pain) mannish to take the couch(1) towards the window in the kitchen, so he won't have to stand up every time he heard a sound or voices.

But that had been a few hours ago, now he's just waiting… and waiting… and waiting…

And….. "I'M BOOOOOORRREED" he moaned loud as he swung his legs over the back rest so he was lying upside down… with his head full of blood he had an hard time of thinking…

He had put the radio on as well but they kept playing "_all I want for Christmas" _ and it really started to irritate him. He knew every part of the song…

The woman voice began to sing the sort of refrain and Ryou started to sing along…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

He _hated _that song from now on… every time the same isn't funny or sweet or even sad anymore it makes you just HATE the song…. Sentence or whatever.

The pain in his legs where unbearable high. He had possibly broke them wile he had jumped of that building where Melvin had kept him captive, and the 3,00 miles he had walked afterwards to get here had not worked out very well as well.

"I'M STILL BOOOOORRRREEEDD" he yelled again to no-one in particular….

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fire place_

Well ….. if there was nothing ells to do he did do that… after all the house was just as clean the way he left it except for a few books that had fell of the shelf and some bloodstains left from Bakura's and his last fight…. Where was that fight about anyway? Was it about a difference of opinion? …. Well kind of.. I guess …

**/memory (Ryou's point of view)\**

**I was waiting, and waiting and waiting… the silence was unbearable, I know that I should not be so scared and need to stop worrying that something might have happened to him… but I love him… yes I admit it…. I feel something for the thief king… he stole my heart… only… he doesn't know that **

**And I'm just….. alone…. **

**He should have been home an hour or 2 ago… I already have call everybody I know (not that they are all answering the phone) to ask if they had seen him or might had hear of his whereabouts. **

**They all told me to calm down and that I needed to get to bed and had to stop worrying about him…. "everything would be alright with Bakura.. I assure you that he would walk in, between now and 30 min and be like 'hey I killed some people…. Want to see the dead bodies I brought along with me?'" Yugi told me… but he should know that I'm not believing it until I see it **

**And when I was about to call the police… (because I'm so impatient) he walked indeed trough the door "hello with the police.. **

**dial 1# for help**

**dial 2# for abuse **

**dial 3# for missing person **

**dial 4#..."**

**and more didn't I hear because I already had jumped on my feet, dropped the phone, and was already hugging my Yami…. "I'm so glad that you are here" I whisper into his chest. When I let him go I saw that his shirt was ripped into peaces and there where several cuts on his body "what happened?" I ask slowly while slightly touching the scares. He shivers at my touch so I let go… I know how much it hurt….he didn't answer my question… "Bakura…." I look uncomfortable in his eye's because we don't use each others names very much…. "please wait here if I'll get the first aid kid, Okay?"**

**he looked away from me and I turned around to go to the kitchen to get the first aid kid **

**but than he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back **

"**please…. Stay close to me, only tonight… believe me, it's for your own safety" is what he said**

**I was shocked… he never ever said "please" or "thank you" to anybody… and since when did he started caring for somebody? He never did that before ether... something really bad must happened tonight…. But what? I'm scared to ask what if he snaps? **

**I hugged him again and said "Okay" wile I nuzzled into his chest.**

"**would you consider to tell me what happened?" I asked quietly…. There was a little silence before he said…. "just stay close to me.. that's all you need to think about right now" and he picked me up Bridal stile and took us towards the couch.**

**He sat down and placed me into his lab. He started to stroke my hair before nuzzling into it saying "why so goddamn soft?" more to himself than to me. **

**I felt really comfortable right there but… "it still bothers me thou" I told him**

"**hwem?" was all he said as he purred and snuggled deeper into my hair. "I really need to know what happened to you" I said "if I don't I don't know how I must help you than". Bakura held his head into my hair but said "I don't want to talk about it alright… its nothing so stop bothering me"…. **

"**WHAT!?" I yell angry at him I moved forwards and turned around so I was facing him without him purring into my ear and calming me cause he's got me angry and now he has to pay the price "I'm waiting… and worrying…. God knows what ells… about your healthy and whereabouts… and than you come in being like "OMGID (2) Ryou stay with me for you own safety" and pleases yourself by purring and nuzzling into my hair… and than when I ask just one thing…. Just one tiny, little thing, you get all defensive and tell me to piss off" I look angrily into his eyes **

"**I never told you to piss off I only said that-" he began but I didn't let him finish "-**_**to stop bothering you**_** and bladi,bladi,bla IT'S THE F*KING SAME THING YOU DUMBASS" I yell. He blinks at me and I got up my feet and look down to him so I look even more angry than when I was at the same high as him. I think for any other person it looks horrifying and scary but he just…. Just sat that with a surprised look in his eyes full …. I think it was fascination.**

"**don't you F*king get it?" I whisper…. "don't you F*king get that I love you?" he sat there in total silence. I sniffed and whispered softly "alright than" as I turned around and walked away **

**A hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me to the owner of the hand, he had stood up and looked horrifying at me "**_**how dare you to speak up to me like that?" **_**he asked angrily. He pushed me down and took his dragger out of his belt "**_**it's time to teach you a lesson….."**_

**And than he cut me in my leg 'he hadn't done that in 2 months'. His mouth was parting a little hearing my scream. "**_**it's sad…." **_** He said softly **_**"I thought we where past this chapter… that I could finally leave you alone and could love you**__**back**_**.." I was shocked at his words ' did he love me' "**_**but I guess…."**_** And he slowly pressed the knife against my waist. I shiver and look scared at him "**_**that I was wrong" **_

**And he cut me … again**

**Blood streaming down my waist as I look up to him. I don't see him very well.. my eye's are blurry from the tears that the pain has caused. But I see hesitating in his eye's… he really doesn't want to hurt me….. **

**I want to say something but I get slapped in the face and hear him yelling at me **

"_**DON'T SAY A F*KING WORD"**_** I kept silence and let him have is outburst **

"_**DON'T YOU F*UKING GET THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR F*KING FOULD"**_** he panted slightly "**_**DAMN I… I…. I HATE YOU**_**!". He opened one of the wounds the bullies of my school gave to my and…..**

**I was screaming but Bakura seemed not enjoy it; because I didn't stop he cut me again. I started to cry, asking, "Why do you hate you me so much? What's wrong with me? Why do you always want to hurt me? And once again you don't care…what's wrong with you?"**

**Then Bakura had a spark in his eyes that I never saw before. He pushed me out of the way and ran upstairs, screaming, **_**"Stay away from me!"**_

**\end memory (end Ryou's point of view)/**

'So it was all my fould?' Ryou thought as he sat up right and presses his legs against his chest and softly started to cry

" I'm sorry 'Kura"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change of POV = ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Santa Clause won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

For the third time they where playing that song on the radio and Bakura was now sick and tired of it…..He pressed his lips against the doll and softly whishing that no-one was watching. He stroke the dolls hair out of it's face and hugged it tightly… 'like Ryou hugged me'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change of POV = ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

Melvin and I where talking softly again and I've got and I needed to tell him why I don't like the snow "it's so white and it's cold and why is it snowing anyway I mean you can live without it right and~" I was cut off by my own tummy " are you hungry?" Melvin asked me.

"yes" I whisper back to not let Bakura hear it…

"You know we could always go to the Mc (3) I you want" he whispers slowly and really quiet back. I looked behind me to see if Bakura was listening but I only caught him in kissing with the doll, so I nodded and we drove to the Mc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change of POV = ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt that the car had stop with driving so I've got up and pressed my nose against the glass to see if we were really by Ryou and or I saw him…. But…..I saw a big MacDonald's sign in front of me and I heard Marik talking to that drive in thingy

"_what will your orders be"_ the woman voice spoke. "we'll get ummm 3 big bags of fries 2 raw steak and ummmmm uhh" Marik seemed to think and now that really pisses me off

"ORDER NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU SLAM MELVIN UNCONCIOUSE AND DRIVE TO RYOU'S HOME MYSELF"

Marik gasped and the woman on the other side of that thingy did to…. Melvin just smiled sadistic. "okay….. okay, okay, okay" Marik was apparently freaking out and didn't know what to do. "calm down" he told himself and he took a deep breath " what was that song I always did when I had to choose?" he asked himself. He closed his eye's and thought…. His eye's snap open and he smiled and began to sing

"inni mini little peek,

kiss bakura on the cheek.

If you try,

you probably die.

Hug Melvin your last goodbye"

I was stood….. "dafuq" I said but more didn't there come out of my mouth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes =~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we get our food Marik smiled very happy and he had kissed me on the cheek 'I love that guy so much' I thought

Marik opened his bag and began to yell…. Not out of happiness no….. the woman had give him the wrong order….

Well it was the same food only 10 times smaller

"it little" he said angry and Bakura couldn't let it go to say

" that 's what she said" but Marik ignored it and just kept on talking

" …. It's even tinier than small…" and he gasps

"Its tinlimall"

Then I slap myself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change of POV = ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For it seemed like the 100000 time today they played again _all I want for Christmas _

I wasn't listening until I heard those syntheses I really wish they weren't said

_Santa won't you bring the one I really need?_

_Won't you Please bring my baby to me_

Please come to me 'kura

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_standing right outside my door_

_oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is_

I heard footsteps… but I didn't care I was just crying on the couch hopping that my lover would be back in my arms again

The door swung open and I heard someone yell my name

I gasped and sat up "'KURA!

I ran with my broken legs to Bakura and nocked him down to the ground

Tears where rolling down my cheek from happiness…

I kissed him softly as I heard more footsteps…. But I didn't look up

No I won't want to look up

I want to be with my 'Kura forever

I take my lips of his for just a second just to say

_Sorry for everything I've done _

_I love you_

_Please don't leave_

_Cause _

_All I want for Christmas is_

_YOU_

_All I want for Christmas is you … baby_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LiNe **Of** Epic _NEssss_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(1) I mean the thing where you sit on… I wonder how you write it *wonders off* **

**(2) OMGID stands for ****O****M****y ****G****oldfish ****I****s ****D****ead (and he's saying that because he doesn't want to curse with god or Ra **

**(3) Mc stands in my opinion for MacDonald's **

**And this was chappy fourteen *smiles* **

**WOW O.o long chappy **

**noffermans- **

**THANK YOU I really tried my best (but you know that already)**

**Ps I can assure you that that doesn't help (don't need numbers)**

**James Birdsong- **

**thank you too I love to write ( and I know I suck in it ) **

**YGOfangirl4ever- **

**I don't believe it ether (and I wrote it ) **

**I don't know If you can do that…. Or…. **

**Send me a name maybe I will put it into the story so you can kick his ass…..**

**And did I over(did) the word did in this chappy? (I hope not)**

**I like your advises thank you **

**Good here you go the next chappy**

**Neko- **

**THANKS for your reviews… I laught my ass of reading them **

**Fangirl4ever-**

**You need to –forever keep writing- too**

**Thiefofsouls-**

**Did I update fast enough for ya?**

**Guest**

**Thank you but I don't think it is that awesome **

**AcerbusEquinomin56**

**Tnx I like to type like that but… you know I actually hate reading it **

**I read this story from the beginning to know how it looks and well….. I think it suck**

**The Bride of constant Vigil**

**I will surely do (I hope it already is better)**

**Dancing elf **

**I will tell that soon because *reads list and take a sip of hot coca* it stands on my "TO WRITE" list**

**Thanks to you all for the reviews and your continually support **

**And again**

_**MARIKURÏSUMASU**_

**To all of you**

**Please review or ….. Yami will sent you a present (usually a bomb) **

**Have a nice (christmas) day *chuckles* **

**Bakura: **

**Ryou: **

**Marik:**

**Melvin:**

**Me: **

**Yami: **

**Yugi:**

**Joey: **

_**MARIKURÏSUMASU**_

**Seto:**

**Tristan: **

**Duke: **

**Justin: **

**The Teacher: **

**The Headmaster: **

**A random cat: **

**A random bunny: **

**All the people who did review: **

_**To everyone on the earth (and further than that)**_


End file.
